The Truth About Harry and Luna
by Medusa123
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood have always felt a bond, turns out they were brother and sister. They were also adopted by the Potters and Lovegoods, they are the children of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth of Luna and Harry written by: Medusa123  
Chapter 1: Gringotts  
Harry James Potter looked like an average 16 year old boy, he had black messy hair, and emerald green eyes, the only thing that made him different was the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The scar was the only visible evidence that he had in fact survived the killing cure a curse that took the lives of his parents, and eventually his godfather. Next to him was 15 year old Luna Lovegood a young blonde girl, with dreamy blue eyes, and wearing radish earrings. He had been with Weasley family and had been pulled away by Ragnok the head goblin when he, Hermione, and the Weasley's all walked into the bank. Mrs. Weasley had attempted to follow but the goblins had told only Harry could be at the meeting, which wasn't true since he knew Luna had already been there for an hour, she had gone mumbeling about getting the headmaster, not that it would do any good, the meeting was private and Harry and Luna were official members and protected by the goblin nation.  
He looked over at Luna who gave him a smile, it had been the beginning of his 4th year and her 3rd when they had discovered his so called friends true natures. Ron and his family, minus Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Arthur, had been after his fame and money. Ginny was to marry Harry and then kill him making it look accidental, then take everything, Ron was to get 1 million galleons at the end of his seventh year for being his friend, Molly was getting 5000 galleons a summer to care for him and treat him like one of her own. Hermione though was after the Potter family library, plus the Black family library as well, luckily the goblins refused to read any wills unless Harry was present, Dumbeldore had tried to Polyjuice someone, but it failed and the goblins had removed all of them.  
"Ahh, there you are, do you want inheritance test first or hear the wills?" asked Ragnok.  
"Wills," said Harry.  
The Will of Lily and James Potter  
'I Lily Potter and I James Potter, of Godrics Hollow, Godrics Cottage, Scotland, being of sound declare this our final will and testament, any wills and codicils before are here by void.

First we would like to state the Sirius Orion Black was in fact not our secret keeper, the secret keeper was in fact Peter Pettigrew.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom we live 1 million galleons in hopes that you will raise our son Harry as your own, as a brother to Neville if Sirius is unable.

To Sirius Black we live 2 million galleons, please raise our son and teach him to have fun, but to do it for fun not to just be mean

To Remus Lupin we leave 100,000 galleons get new cloths and make sure Sirius raises our son like a true marauder

To Albus Dumbeldore we leave nothing, we know what you did and we will find them and lift the spell off Harry or the goblins can and will if we are dead

To Gideon and Fabian we leave 100,000 galleons, and if Sirius, Remus, Frank and/or Alice are unable too raise our son please do so and keep him from Molly you know how she will be since she now has a daughter

To Amelia Bones If none of the above people can care for Harry, please do and we leave you 100,000 galleons.

And finally to our 'son' Harry we leave everything else including the title as head of the Potter family, when you read this the goblins will give you a letter, it will reveal why the word son has quotes, know that we love you very much and hope that you can forgive use for not learning the truth before we went into hiding.

Witnessed by: Head Goblin Ragnok - Gringotts bank, London branch, England  
Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbeldore, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry etc.  
"He knew! That bastard knew he was innocent and he didn't try to get him a trial!" Harry raged.  
Ignoring the outburst Ragnok said, "Here are the letter will you read first, or do you want to hear Lord Blacks will first Lord Potter?"  
"Letters then will."  
Ragnok nodded and handed him the letter.  
Dear Harry,  
What I am about to tell you may come as a shock, but we are not your birth parents. You see on July 31, 1980 Dumbeldore brought you to us and said Voldemort had killed your mother and your father was unknown, we had been on a mission for a full year before and so we claimed we were pregnant and left, only Remus and Sirius knew the truth. A week before we went into hiding we heard Dumbeldore talking to Molly about a marriage contract he would arrange on our behalf for your and her daughter. We also learned that your birth parents both alive and that he had stolen your sister and placed her with the Lovegoods, he told them the same story, before we could do anything for your sister we went into hiding, Sirius is still looking so if we are dead then hopefully he is still looking. About the contract before we went into hiding your father made sure it could never happen, so don't worry if there is one then it is illegal. Also the prophecy is fake we recently found out, so your are no longer tied the goblins can remove whatever curse may be on you by Voldemort or Dumbeldore, neither are good trust neither of them. Know that we love you and wish we were still with you.  
With all our love,  
Lily and James Potter your loving adoptive parents.  
"So who are my parents?"  
"If Lord Black does not say in his will then the inheritance test will," said Luna with a smile at her brother.  
Opening the will he began.  
I Sirius Orion Black of Number 12 Grimauld Place, London England, being of sound mind declare this my last will and testament, any previous wills and codicils are hereby void, so mote it be.

First of I was not Lily and James' secret keeper, not did I kill those muggles, it Peter Pettigrew both times.

To Remus Lupin I leave 200,000 galleons, get some new cloths man, and ask that cousin of mine to marry you, she loves you for you nothing else.

To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 200,000 galleons, marry that werewolf even if you have to force down the isle,

To Alastair Moody, I leave you all my dark detectors and 100,000 galleons to well to do anything.

To Molly Weasley Go to Hell, I know what you, and your daughter are planning and it won't work James made sure of that

To Ginny Weasley I leave nothing just this, stop sleeping with any male who will have you and stop trying to make Harry fall for you, he is not interested, I know what you and your mother are planning but it will not work, you little... You know what you are.  
To Ron Weasley leave Harry alone go find your own glory quite mooching off Harry's, get your head out of your ass and leave him alone.

To Hermione Granger your as bad as Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbeldore, leave Harry alone and get a life quite trying to take over Harry's, you no longer have access to, my families library and will never have it, nor will you get the Potters.

To all Weasley's minus the 3 already named and Percy I leave 10,000 galleons each but only if arthur divorces Molly and you all cut ties with her and the two youngest, the twins already have theirs because they learned already of their treachery and warned Harry.

To Albus Dumbeldore I know what you did and so does Harry, here is some advice STAY AWAY FROM MY GODSON! Pray he does not punish you for what you did to him and Luna.

To Harry my godson, I name you my heir and head of the Black family and I leave you everything else of the Black family. And the names of your parents, they are two of the legendary Sinning Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya the Toad sage, the goblins will have everything so that when you find them you have the proof that you need so that they believe you. Your real names are Shota and Miyoko Senju and are actual 24 and 23 years of age, you were born July 31 and your sister (Luna Lovegood) was born May 2 a year later, he kidnapped you both killing those watching over you, he had a grudge against your parents, when he took you Harry you were being watched by genin, when he took your sister he killed the ANBU guarding her. Find them and be a family, the goblins will remove any blocks, spells or potions that may be affecting you.

Witnessed by: Ragnok head Goblin of Gringotts branch, London England  
Nymphadora Tonks - auror  
Kingsley Shackelbolt - auror

Harry smiled and looked at Luna who smiled and patted his hand in comfort, Harry lost Sirius only about 2 months ago and it still hurt him. She knew he blamed himself and his so called friends didn't help when they were actualy hinted that it was his fault. Harry gave her the other two way mirror so that they did not risk sending letters to each other, they had not wanted to alert anyone, when they first met they would only talk at Hogwarts but now they had the mirrrors, just before he died Sirius sent him both mirrors and told him to give the other to a friend he could trust, and he had chosen Luna.  
"Are you ready for the inheritance test who first?"  
"I will," said Harry looking at Luna who nodded.  
Birth Name: Shota Hashirama Senju

Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter

Birth year: July 31, 1972 (year of third Hokage)

Birth Mother: Tsunade Senju

Birth Father: Jiraiya the Toad Sage

Adoptive Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

Adoptive Father: James Charles Potter

Names Inherited:  
Potter family - (adopted parents)  
Black family - (godfather by adopted father)  
Senju clan - (Birth mother)  
Gryffindor -(adopted father)  
Ravenclaw - (adopted father)  
Slytherin - (by conquest age 1)  
Huffelpuff - (by conquest by ancestor adoptive family)  
Le Faye - (adoptive mother)  
Merlin - (adoptive father)  
Peverell - (adoptive father)

Moneys Inherited:  
Potter Vault: 8.5 million galleons, 298,000 sickels, 123,098 knuts  
Black Vault: 6.3 million galleons, 323,879 sickels, 233 knuts  
Senju Vault: Sealed by Lady Tsunade Senju June 22, 1973  
Gryffindor Vault: 220,000 galleons, 548 sickels, 245 knuts  
Ravenclaw Vault: 162,780 galleons, 876 sickels, 122 knuts  
Slytherin Vault: unknown only accessible by perseltounge  
Huffelpuff Vault: Empty  
Le Faye Vault: unknown amount inaccessible for unknown reason  
Merlin Vault: same as Le Faye's  
Peverell Vault: Merged with Potter vault 30 years ago  
Vault numbers: 1225 Potter, 6258 Black, 6334 Senju, 9565 Gryffindor, 9566 Ravenclaw, 9567 Slytherin, 10001 Le Faye, 10002 Merlin

Holdings inherited:  
Potter castle: Evanston Scotland  
Potter Manor: West Yorkshire England  
Reavencrest cottage: Paris France (Potter family)  
Eden Estates: Sutten Georgia, USA (fenced in neigborhood, owned Potter family)  
Number 12 Grimauld Place, London England (Black family)  
Black manor: Luxemburg, Germany (Black family)  
Black Villa: Milan, Italy (black family)  
New York Penthouse: Manhatten, New York, USA (Black family)  
Senju compoud: Konohagakure No Sato (Senju family)  
Slug cottage: Kent, Great Britian (burned down, magically started fire of unknown origins)  
Gryffindor castle: St. Kilda, Scotland  
Slytherin Castle: destroyed during hundred years war  
Ravenclaw castle: ½, Just outside London  
Huffelpuff castle: Missing  
Merlin's cottage: never found  
Le Faye's castle: never found  
Peveral Manor: later became Potter manor  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Scotland

Inherited Abilities:  
Ability to use chakra - 100% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Beast Speak - 100% Blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Potential to use Rinnegan - 100% Blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Metamorphmagus - 100% Blocked (By Lily Potter until true appearance unlocked)  
True appearance - 98% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
perfect eyesight - 90% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
True age 100% suppressed (Dumbeldore)  
Perseltounge - 50% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Earth Element -100% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Water Element - 100% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Wandless magic - 75% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Compulsion charm - failed (Dumbeldore)  
Obedience potion - failed (Dumbeldore)  
Love potion - failed (Molly, Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang)  
effects from cruciatus (mild, preformed by Voldemort)

"That bastard, how dare he, this could damage my magical core! What is chakra?" Harry seethed.  
"Chakra is another form that magic is harder to wield and is more focused than the magic you have learned, I will explain more once we do your sisters."  
Luna stepped forward and added her blood, her results were similar to her brothers.

Birth Name: Miyoko Mito Senju

Adoptive Name: Luna Celeste Lovegood

Birth year: May 2, 1973 (year of third Hokage)

Birth Mother: Tsunade Senju

Birth Father: Jiraiya the Toad Sage

Adoptive Mother: Selene Diane Lovegood nee Potter

Adoptive Father: Xenophillias Pierre Lovegood

Names Inherited:  
Lovegood family - (head still alive)  
Senju clan - (Birth mother)  
Ravenclaw - (adoptive mother)

Moneys Inherited:  
Senju Vault: Sealed by Lady Tsunade Senju June 22, 1973  
Ravenclaw Vault: 162,780 galleons, 876 sickels, 122 knuts

Holdings inherited:  
Senju compoud: Konohagakure No Sato (Senju family)  
Slug cottage: Kent, Great Britian (burned down, magically started fire of unknown origins)  
Ravenclaw castle: ½, Just outside London

Inherited Abilities:  
Ability to use chakra - 100% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Potential to use Rinnegan - 100% Blocked (Dumbeldore)  
True appearance - 98% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
True age 100% suppressed (Dumbeldore)  
Earth Element -100% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Wind Element - 100% blocked (Dumbeldore)  
Wandless magic - 75% blocked (Dumbeldore)

"Okay question, what does it mean failed for the potions and charms?" asked Luna.  
"When James and Lily over heard about Dumbledore's plan they came here where I had a potion administered to you that would prevent any type of potion or spell that would give another control over you from working. Your adoptive parents did it to protect you so that you could make you own path, two months later they did their wills and left that letter."  
"Why block our chakra if we are not trained what good will it do?"  
"It would add to your magic, even with your abilities locked the chakra would interfere and cause even simple spells to be potentially dangerous. If you two will follow me to the next room we can unblock everything and return you to you true ages and bodies. After that we will train you in Shinobi arts and help you find your parents by sending you to you homeland."  
"But won't need to know more than the basics?" asked Harry.  
"Well yes, you see the goblin can bend time, we have a room that you can enter and train for five years, but only about 5 minutes will have passed out here." (A/N: Yes people it's like the Hyperbolic time chamber in DBZ for those of you who know the show.)  
"So we go in train for 10 years but only 10 minutes will have passed?"  
Ragnok nodded and said, "Yes, we will get you to at least Junín level before sending you off, to your place of origin. Also, we will teach the history of the world and move all monies to a chest that will minimize so you can put it in your pocket, same with your other valuables, this way Dumbeldore nor the ministry will get them."  
As they entered and Ragnok walked toward the vaults they all were thinking, 'what about Dumbeldore and Voldemort.'


	2. Chapter 2 On the move, first encounters

'thoughts'

**Finally the second chapter, I was hoping to have this out sooner but unfortunately I kept getting stuck and side-tracked. Here it is I hope to have the third chapter out in the next few days, and by saying that if I don't I am sorry also, I own neither Harry Potter nor Naruto, the credit for their creation and ownership goes to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. Please enjoy! **

Chapter 2. On the move and first encounters

Shota Senju smiled at his sister as they arrived through the portal into the land of fire, Ragnok told them that once they emerged they would need to travel 40 miles west to reach Konoha, as long they kept a steady pace they would make it by 5 o'clock. As they ran he couldn't help but remember what happened just before they left to come home.

Flashback  
Shota Hashirama Senju formerly Harry James Potter was very happy with his new look, he now wore a zip up forest green muscle shirt, black pants tied below both knees and above the ankles, with sandals they came up to support said ankles, and a pair of black gloves. He had shaggy silver almost white hair dark green rather than vibrant emerald green eyes, and red lines coming down from both eyes almost like tears. Miyoko Mito Senju formerly Luna Celeste Lovegood now wore a long sleeve light blue kimono with black trim and a black sash around the waist, from her waist down to her knees she wore wraps, she had high heeled sandals. Her eyes rather than a dreamy blue were now a soft brown, he hair now worn in two loose ponytails and longer hanging bangs was the same light blonde almost white color. Both wore a necklace that was actually a chest, the one Shota wore held all the wealth that they had both inherited, and hers was any an all portraits, books, scrolls, and anything else of value, all that they left behind was to go to someone as a result of the will, anyone unable to collect their portion was returned to Shota and Miyoko.  
"Now listen, when you get there go straight to the Hokage, give him these papers they will reveal who you are and that you are in fact who you say you are, he knows of magic and those documents explain everything," said Ragnok hurriedly.  
They had just finished training and were already being pushed toward the portal, this raised alarms in their heads and Shota asked, "What's going on?"  
"You and your sisters names vanished, knowing that something must of happened to you they came here, they asked about your vaults, and someone who is going to be severly punished later, let it be known that your vaults were emptied on your orders. Now everyone from the Ministry, the Order and even a few death eaters are trying to find out what happened."  
"But your word is law at Gringotts, just tell them we claimed sanctuary and that they can do nothing." said Miyoko angry that they were being rushed.  
"I already did, and I sent for some of our more forceful workers to get rid of them, and of course if push comes to shove I can fined them," chuckled Ragnok.  
"Fine them for what?"  
Ragnok paused for a moment and then simply said, "annoying me."  
They both laughed and they walked through the atrium and saw Dumbeldore arguing with a few goblins when he saw them go past and smile at them. They laughed at the look that crossed Dumbeldor's face as they went by. If he knew what their parents looked like, then no wonder he looked at them in rage, and they could just see the gears in his mind turning trying to fix what had now happened and was trying to find a solution to the current hitch in his plans. He had made to go after them, when the goblins prevented it he shouted out to them, but when people saw them ignoring him and the fact that the young man had silver almost white hair made people go back to demanding Harry to be brought out.  
When they were in the cart and careening down Shota asked, "Why are we going to the vaults?"  
"We keep the portal in one only accessible by me and the time portal guard, another goblin who was the head, before me but retired just before Charles Potter was killed."  
"So the portal will take us to or near Konohagakure?" asked Miyoko.  
"It will deliever you exactly forty miles west of the village, if you keep a steady pace you will reach the village by about five in the evening, go straight to the Hokage no pit stops, and show him those papers."  
Flashback end

They were now in the trees making their way toward the birth village, a place they hoped their parents still lived. Of course they would first have to prove who they were so the hokage would not think they were lying, from what Ragnok told them there was only two people other than Tsunade and Jiraiya that knew of their birth and that was alive was the Third Hokage, and Shizune their mothers apprentice. Neither of them believed that they were still in the village, after the third great Shinobi war and then they had already been taken, no one would fault them for leaving.  
"Shota drop approaching Shinobi," said Miyoko dropping to the ground.  
"How far?" landing next to her.  
"A mile, we don't want to chance them seeing us and mistake us for enemies."  
He nodded and they walked hoping that the ninja would pass and keep going, but they were not going to have that kind of luck. They felt the Shinobi stop as they walked past them and then drop to the ground behind them.  
"You two, where are you headed?" asked one.  
Shota had never been more happy then when they had put on cloaks and straw hats that covered most of their faces. Shota looked at them and almost cursed when he saw no headbands or any sign of what village they belonged to. Miyoko seemed to have noticed as well and had tensed slightly.  
"Brother, I think these two are leaf Shinobi." said the first who had black hair and red eyes  
"I don't think so, but even if they are we can still have some fun," hissed the second with black eyes and dark blue hair.  
Shota looked over at Miyoko and nodded, they settled into a stance ready to fight. The men launched toward them and struck… BOOM! The two ninja were thrown back and Shota and Miyoko leaped forward and each brother followed one of them in different directions not even realizing they had been separated.

Miyoko  
Miyoko landed in a small outcropping of trees the first ninja landed and smiled at her, "Well pretty one guess you and me are going to have some fun, why don't you just come one over and…"  
The mans eyes went wide as a kunai nicked his ear and embedded in the tree behind him, snarling he lunged at her. Miyoko twitsted out of the way and began to dance out of the way of each of his attacks, the man jumped began to form hand signs, realizing it was a fire style she leaped back and preformed her own.  
"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"  
Miyoko hissed as the dragon came towards her, she flinched as the dragon hit, causing her clone to disappear. The jutsu hadn't exactly been strong but she did get it's memories as it before and as it was destroyed. She apperated behind him and said, "That was good but this is better. Stupefy, incarserus ."  
She shook her head and used a Genjutsu to hide him, just as she was about to leave when she found herself slammed back into the ground. She dodged as a blade struck where her face had been just moments before. She pulled the a knife that she had strapped to her thigh and countered the swords strike and then jumped back in a fighting stance.  
"Who are you, it's clear you knew he we were and knew to attack us," hissed Miyoko.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a creepy smile, "I guess it's only fair that I at least tell me who wants you dead, but no one ever said I was a fair man."  
She jumped back and flew through a series of hand signs, "Wind Style: Ninja Art: Divine Winds."  
The man was suddenly picked up by a small tornado and was thrown back and forth between each tornado cursing as he went. When he dropped she sprang up and threw 4 kunai at him with exploding tags. When the smake cleared she couldn't see him when suddenly her eyes went wide and a voice behind her said, "Surprise."  
She was slammed back to the ground the impact caused her to cough up blood. He came down with his fist hitting her stomach hard enough that she could hear a rib breaking and searing pain. She threw her leg landing a kick to his side sending him flying away from her only to disappear in a puff of smoke. She ran forward and entered into close combat. After landing a hit to his left thigh she stepped away from him and when he went to rush her snarled when he realized his body was no longer moving like he wanted he moved back rather then going ahead.  
"What did you do to me."  
"I used medical ninjutsu to disrupt your bodies flow of control which in turns causes the brain to say one thing but the message is received differently."  
She approached him and took out a made a hand sign but before she could finish he said, "To bad your wrong."  
She screamed as she felt searing pain in left shoulder, looking over her shoulder she saw his clone smirking at her. Another clone jabbed a blade into her right thigh causing her to hiss not wanting to give him more joy out of her misery.  
"My, my aren't you feisty, not like that last Kunoichi we faced, of course she was a little genin, but boy did she squeal nice and loud."  
Miyoko saw red at his words, most genin were young some no more than 12 or 13, just children rookies, this man was clearly a Junín at best. The clones vanished as he stood, he swung his arm at her and sent her flying through trees, she slammed into a few before hitting the ground. She forced her self to her feet and waited as he came closer and when he got to a large cluster of trees she shouted, "Wind style: Ninja Art: decapitating winds!"  
The man was forced off his feet as hurricane force winds struck him and his head was thrown back and torn from his shoulders. She fell to one knee gasping and coughing, her vision blurred and she wanted to yell out but found her throat closing up, the last thing she saw was three black figures moving toward her.

Shota  
Shota was bleeding in various places and unlike his sister he had no talent for medical ninjutsu not that he would be able to heal himself anyway. This guy had given as good as he got, for every time Shota hit him, the bastard hit back, not only that but the man never spoke just gave that creepy smile.  
"Is that all you got?" hissed Shota.  
The man cocked his head and then vanished, Shota couldn't sense him anywhere but he knew he was there, the bastard was good there was no blood trail nothing. Shota made a few clones and sent them to find the man but one by one they were destroyed and that meant ether he was fast or that bastard had clones as well, gaining their memories helped but he still could not pin point a location.  
'Damn where is he,' Shota thought.  
"Peek-a-boo," came a voice just a fist slammed into the side of his head.  
Shota flew a few feet when he was kicked up just before could hit the ground. As he flew up he heard a voice below shout, "Inuzuka style: howling twister!"  
He heard the man scream and he was caught by someone wearing what looked like a dog mask of course he would thank him and whoever that other person was later. He began to fade out the amount of blood he had loss was finally getting to him he would have laughed think he was hallucinating if he wasn't in so much pain and had he not realized it was a ninken. Though he wondered if they were going to throw him into prison under suspicion, though he hoped they helped him heal first, he then passed still being carried by the guy with the dog mask.

**I think the battle was greatly lacking, but it was my first battle scene and yes the jutsu's were english not romanji like Kishimoto writes it, and some are made up on spot. Shota was battling at the same time as Miyoko, the reason I had her battle be the main one because I felt the first chapter focused all on her brother so this was more her chapter. The next will be better or at least I hope it will and no they will not see thier parents for a while, I mean look how hard it is to find Tsunade in the show and Jiraiya won't be easy to find ether and then once they do who knows how I'll have them react to the news of their children being back. If anyone can guess which Inuzuka it was and the three figure correctly (we all know who the masked guy is and if you don't well I shake my head at you) you can make one request for something to added into the story. By the way I just ralized you have no clue about the three so heres a hint, They are the originals' those of you who know the show will know who they are just with that.**

**Once again I own nothing and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hidden Leaf Village

**__****A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out but I recently adopted another story and I have been editing, revising the chapters already written, it is also a Harry Potter Naruto crossover, I wanted to get chapter 3 out before putting its first chapter up as well. Anyway I own none of the characters they all belong to JK Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto, I do not write for a profit I write to entertain just thought I would put that out there.**

**Chapter 3: The Hidden Leaf Village**

Shota opened his eyes to bright sunlight and had to tak a moment to let his eyes adjust to what he was seeing. He was slaying on a bed in what appeared to be a hospital if the smell of alchol and disinfectant was anything to go by. He was bandaged in various placed and he had his arm in a cast, he sighed the loss most have dulled the pain of breaking his arm, because he could not remember breaking it at all. He was in the room alone, so either his sister was okay or she was in another room, he wondered how he could get a hold of a nurse or doctor when the door opened and an elderly man walked in followed by the masked man.

"Hello Shota, I never thought you would be here in my village again," he said.

"How do you know my name and who are you both?"

"I know your name because we found your papers and I was you look just like your father it's hard not to see who you are. As for who I am, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as Konohagakure not Sato, and this is ANBU Inu and the man who caught you as you fell."

"For that thank-you, and since you found my papers you know why I am here."

"I would assume it would be to find your parents, I have sent people out but those two are hard to find if they do not want to be found, I sent copies of the papers with a special seal of my own design, the teams have been told to search for 4 months each before returning."

"Thank-you, where is Miyoko?" he asked.

"Ahh your sister, she is resting the blade the cut into her was poisoned and she had to be treated quickly on top of that she had three broken ribs, a fractured clavicle, and a concussion, she was still unconscious last I checked."

"We can I get out of here, I really don't like hospitals," he said with a chuckle.

Both men laughed and the one called Inu said, "You can leave now we have some genin getting the Senju compound ready for you."  
Shota nodded then asked, "When will Miyoko be released?"

"Not until all the poison is out of her system, I have some of my best people treating her, they are not your mother but they have most of the poison, and say that she is stable."

"Inoichi one of the men who saved her said that she was convulsing by the time they got her to the gate, and then passed out by the time they got to the hospital, when I asked they said it would be about a week before all the poison is gone from her system."

Shota nodded and got up, they handed him his cloths once dressed he followed the two men out of the hospital. The village was beautiful to say the least, it made the first time you saw Hogwarts look like an ordinary garden. The homes were beautifully crafted and made of fine wood, and overlooking the city was a cliff with faces carved into the side. They walked for about 20 minutes, both men pointed various people and shops out to him, he greeted people with a wave or a tilt of the head.

"Here we are, the Senju compound," said the hokage opening the gate.

The compound was beautiful, there were several house lining the path up to the main house which was at the back of the compound but at a center focal point. The house were all made of wood with iron fittings for supports, but it was clear the leaf village kept close to nature. Six houses lined ether side of the street and the closer to the gates you got the smaller house, at the gate was 1 bedroom houses and they went up to 3 bedroom houses. He smiled it was nice and he could easily start a family, he always wanted large family and give them all the love and attention he was denied so long ago.

"The main house a five bedrooms and 2 baths, a private one for the master bedroom, and the other for the other members of the family. Also, the kitchen has been restocked, and the entire house has been cleaned," said the hokage as he turned to face his companions.

Two hours past before the hokage and Inu left leaving Shota in peace. It was not like he disliked their company it was just that he wanted to look around the village and gain his own opinion on the place, so far he had only seen the hospital and the residential area. The hokage said that he and his sister would be tested for their ninja level, the hokage was not sure about their training and he couldn't blame him, those guys had been chunin and they had been unable to handle them, but something about them seemed off, men that strong could not be anything less than Junín not to mention there was something uneasy about their jutsu. It wasn't that the chakra was different, no it was something else something darker, something that worried him greatly. He left the compound and walked towards the business district, the smells form the resteraunts, and the hustle bustle of daily life made him smile, the people were happy and smiling.

'Well not all of them,' he thought sadly as he watched a little blonde boy playing alone on the swing.

He watched as a child approached only to be snatched away and the parents to glare at him, with pure hate, which caused Shota to look shocked. Even the Dursley's had never looked at him like that, sure they had hated him, but they never looked at with murder, they may have been terrible people but they would never kill a child even him. The young boy had blonde hair, whisker mark on both cheeks, which cause Harry raise a brow at, and was wearing an light green shit with the leaf symbol and dark green shorts, and sandals, he also had goggles on his head which made Harry chuckle. He started to approach when an anbu landed in front of him.

"The lord Hokage wishes to see you."

Shota nodded and with a final look at the boy he left with the anbu.

**Miyoko**

Miyoko never liked hospitals, her dislike for them was nothing compared to her brothers, but she wasn't far behind. The place smelled of alcohol and death, she was a medic so being in the hospital was part of the job, she just didn't like being the patient. This hospital was different though, it smelled pleasant, it smelled of nature yet clean, it smelled fresh and it comforted her. She was trying to get comfortable when the door opened and a man with long blond hair walked in followed by a man with what looked like hair in the shape of a pineapple and medical ninja.

"Hello Miss Senju I see you are awake," said the medic.

She looked at him but turned to the other men and asked, "Who are you, he is a medic, but you two are not, so who are you?"

"I am Shikaku Nara and this is my friend Inoichi Yamanaka, we are ninja of the hidden leaf and two of the three who brought you in seeing, as you already beat the man before we could assist."

She nodded and to the medic she asked, "what's your name, and when do I get out?"

The medic chuckled and said, "I'm Taichi Imaki and you were poisoned, luckily we got most of it out before it could become fatal, so once it is all out of your system will we release you?"

"Time frame?"

The Taichi sighed and said, "A week maybe two, as soon as the scan comes back negative of poison then and only then will we release you."

She nodded at him and after looking her over, checking her vitals and reflexes he said, "we have seen no side effects from the poison as of yet, but we believe that before it is all gone you will start to suffer from fever, and possibly hallucinations, this will mainly be because of when it goes to purge the last of the poison out of your system."

After a few more minutes Taichi left leaving Shikaku, Inoichi, and Miyoko alone and in silence.

Shikaku cleared his throat, "The hokage wanted us to inform you that once you get out of here you will be tested and placed among the ranks."

"He is meeting with your brother to learn where your specialties lay, and if you have any funds that need to be place in the bank."

She giggled at the idea of someone finding out how much money they had brought with them, she looked at the men who were giving a strange look and asked, "what?"

"You started giggling are you ok?" asked Inoichi.

"Oh yes, do you think we can talk later I'm feeling tired."

They looked at each other clearly not believing her, but nodded and left. Once they were gone, though she could sense them outside she sighed and thought, 'this is so stupid, if the lethal dose is gone I should just go to where ever me and my brother are to live, instead I am stuck here.'  
She knew it was for her own good, but she hated laying around hopefully she would get out soon and if she didn't someone was going to get hurt. She settled onto her bed and with a sigh closed her eyes and fell asleep with a slight frown at being in the hospital.

**Shikaku and Inoichi**

"What do you think of her?" asked Shikaku.

Inoichi sighed and said, "she has a lot of strength, but something tells the village is about to be turned on its ear and a lot of people are finally going to get theirs."

Shikaku nodded, he just hoped that the changes to come were good, and maybe there would be happiness for everyone. He looked over at Inoichi, the man was covered in hidden sadness, he lost his wife when 2 years ago and was raising his daughter alone. Ino was a good girl but she was a handful that was for sure.

**Shota**

Shota was annoyed he thought he was to meet with the hokage, instead he was taken to a man Danzo. The bastard was using a visual jutsu the entire time, of course he put a ward around himself plus his oclumency shields around his mind. The old buzzard had been quite shocked when he had listened to him and at the end told him to go to hell and walked out.

'He will probably try to make things hard on me and Miyoko now,' he thought.

It would not do any good, he would get rid of the man if he suspected anything of course he would also read his mind just to be safe, but the things he got on the surface were not pleasant, the man wanted to take over the leaf and get rid of the third, he also wanted to use the little blonde boy as a weapon. The boy was a mystery his name unknown still, Danzo kept calling him the demon in his mind, he didn't delve deep for fear the man would notice.

"Lord Senju why are here?" asked Inu.

"Anbu came and told me the hokage wanted to see me, it was actually Danzo, he wanted me and my sister to join him and his organization called ROOT, I said no and I don't think he took it well."

Inu was silent and after a moment he said, "the man is dangerous, would you like to join me for ramen."

The abrupt change made him pause before he said, "sure they have pork ramen right?"

Inu laughed and nodded, they made their way down to a stand in what looked like a street dedicated to Shinobi and their needs.

"Teuchi and Ayame are facorites among the Shinobi they also are one of the few civilians who actually like to be around us," said Inu.

When they sat down a man in an apron who Shota assumed was Teuchi turned and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Medium bowl of beef ramen," said Inu.

"Medium bowl for me as well but make it pork not beef," said Shota.

"Are you new around here?" asked a girl with brown hair and eyes which held a curious glint in them.

Smiling Shota said, "Yes, and so far I like everything I have seen."

This was not exactly true but when she smiled he was happy that he had said it, but he had to know about the boy. He was about to turn to ask Inu when Teuchi smiled and said, "well hello Naruto come to get something to eat?"

The little boy nodded and started to climb up on the stool but was having some trouble, Shota smiled and assisted him up which caused the boy to look shocked. He gave the boy a smile and was happy to see the boy return with one as well.

"So your name is Naruto?"

The boy nodded and with a loud voice said, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be hokage and then everyone will have to respect me."

Shota smiled and when the child looked away he frowned, the boy was hiding his pain through a well put up mask, only someone who new where to look could see it. When he and Inu left they were silent almost all the way back to the Senju compound.

"Why do they look at him with so much hatred?' he asked.

"To answer that question only the hokage can answer, I'm sorry I wish I could say he needs all the allies he can get."

"He is in pain why don't his parents help him?" he asked fearing that they were the problem.

"He is an orphan they died 4 years ago on the night of his birth."

Shota looked at the masked anbu, there was a pain in his voice that came only from someone who felt the pain of loss so he asked, "were you close?"

"His father was my teacher and like a brother, his mother was my dominating older sistershe took charge and was never afraid to speak her mind. She also claimed she would be the first female hokage and I think she would have made a good one, they were both great people and they did not deserve the fate given to them."

They said no more and at the gate of the compound they parted ways, leaving Shota alone in his thoughts. Thoughts revolving around Miyoko, his parents, and Naruto, somehow the little boy had wormed his way into his thoughts and they had only spoken once, but the little boy was a child that needed and craved love and needed help. The leaf village was about to be set upon by the adopted son and grandson of the legendary marauders and he would make them wish they had never so much as glared in Naruto's direction, he had no idea why he was being protective, maybe being abused most of his life was a reason, but he didn't want another child to suffer as he had as long as he could help it.


End file.
